classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Delage D6
The D6 was a car high-end produced between 1930 and 1954 by the automaker French Delage. Profile The D6 was introduced to replace the old Type DM, but given the wide range of engines with which it was marketed in the early thirties could also be considered as a replacement for some versions of the Type DR. Made in numerous bodies, the D6 was the longest among the Delage, and was the only one to pass unscathed through the horrors of the Second World War. However, it was also the only Delage produced after the war and was therefore also the last Delage produced, since that the brand would have been extinguished in 1954 by Hotchkiss. The D6 was going to ask in the middle of a range that in 1930 was essentially composed of three models: in addition to the D6 itself were in fact present in the list in that year the DS and D8, the top of the range. The first D6 were built on two possible variants of the frame, different for the measurement of the step, which could be of 3149 or 3289 mm. They were manned by a motor 6 cylinder from 3045 cm ³, capable of delivering a power of up to 72 hp at 3600 rev / min. In 1932 the range was enriched with the arrival of a cheaper version of D6, called D6-11, where the number 11 indicating the CV. The D6 with 3-liter engine was in fact a 17 hp for the French legislation. The D6 11 HP, however, while being carried on the same two frames of the "big sister", was fitted with a 6-cylinder in-line 2001 cc, capable of delivering 60 hp at 4200 rev / min, power rising slightly (up to 63 hp) in the S version In 1933 the D6 engine with 3 liters were removed from production after being released in 1160 copies. Instead continued production of the D6-11, which was retired in 1934. It would have been replaced in 1936 by the 12-. Meanwhile, 1934 held in baptism the new D6-65: was made on a frame by 3378 mm pitch. Was equipped with a 6-cylinder in-line 2678 cc, capable of delivering a maximum power of 65 bhp at 4000 rpm / min. In 1935, the D6-65 was already taken out of production to be replaced at the beginning of the following year, the D6-60. It was available on a single frame from 3187 mm pitch. He rode a 6-cylinder 2334 cc, capable of delivering 56 hp at 4200 rev / min. Also in 1936, a new version was introduced, the D6-80, built on a chassis Delahaye from 3388 mm pitch initially equipped by a 6-cylinder in-line 3227 cc, capable of delivering 72 PS of maximum power. In 1937 the D6-60 received a new engine of 2528 cc displacement, the maximum power of 58 HP, only 2 hp more, but to the advantage of torque. At the end of the year, D6-60 was removed from production. In that same 1937 was introduced another version of D6, called D6-70, who shared the chassis of the D6-60, but was equipped with a 6-cylinder 2729 cc, capable of delivering 68 PS of maximum power. On this model the Parisian coachbuilder Jean-Henri Labourdette, he experienced the first application of the system Vutotal that formerly made glass surfaces without uprights. In 1938 the D6-80 received in turn an engine of 3553 cc, 76 hp of maximum power. At the end of the same year, the D6-70 production was removed, to be replaced in early 1939 by the D6-75, powered by a 6 cylinder 2798 cm ³, particularly refined than the average engine Delage, and able to then deliver a maximum power of 95 HP. This version will be removed from production in 1940 because of the war. At the end of the conflict, the Delage, already in the hands of Delahaye, was further tested and could do nothing but reproduce only a new version of the D6 just on frames and mechanics of the old pre-war models. Was born in 1946 the D6 3 liters, which was the swan song of the House of Levallois. Was equipped with a 6-cylinder 2988 cc, capable of delivering 90 PS of maximum power at 3800 rpm / min. But it was also proposed in the Olympic version, introduced in 1948, which was equipped with the same engine, but with maximum power of 100 hp at 4500 rev / min. The latter version was removed from production as early as 1949, while the regular version continued to be produced until 1954, the final year of retirement and the closure of the Delage D6 itself. Category:Delage